Let The Games Begin
by Kiara212
Summary: When a 'love'ly vampire strolls into town, with a new game to play, it spells trouble for the Twilight gang. Be prepared for cringeworthy couples and weird happenings. Love makes you do the strangest things! After BD, I don't own Twilight.
1. An Arrival

Let the Games Begin

**AN – So me and a friend were talking about the weird couples you see on fanfiction, and I thought of this story! So be prepared for some crazy activities, it might get ugly. Review and tell me if you like it!**

Something bad was going to happen today. Bella could taste it. It was tangible in the air, something or someone was coming. Alice was pacing up and down the living room, muttering to herself. She said she could see flickers, it was of something (or someone) emerging out of a clearing, then lots of noise, then blackness. The vision never changed, and she was getting worried. Carlisle assumed a vampire was going to come into Forks, and that they would be in the clearing when they arrived. Edward was worried it was someone from the Volturi, a new member perhaps, come to check on them. Rosalie didn't really care, she sat on the loveseat examining her nails, Jasper was trying and failing to calm half the family, Esme was comforting Alice, and Emmett was getting pumped up for a fight. Nessie was playing with Jacob in the woods, they would be back soon. Bella wasn't so sure it was a good idea for them to be playing when there was a supposed vampire coming, but Alice was sure that whoever they were, they weren't coming today. It was silly, that one little vision had gotten everyone – well, nearly everyone – so worked up, but there was nothing that could be done about that. Suddenly, something was brought to her attention. It was like a change, a change in the wind. A breeze ruffled through the house, and only Bella seemed to be aware of it. It swept around her family, around their possessions, making a complete round of the house before leaving, straight out the door. How odd. Nothing had seemed to change, so Bella sat back down from where she had risen. Then there was a flurry of movement, simultaneously everyone ditched whatever they were doing and shot out the door, at vampire speed. Bella ran to the door, to see them shoot off in different directions, all going into Forks. Where were they going? Even Edward had gone, she could follow his trail but something told her it was imperative she stayed at the house. Quickly she drew out her phone, walked back into the now empty house, and dialled Edward's number. He picked up after the fourth ring.

"Edward?"

"Must. Find. Her." Edward muttered into the phone, Bella could hear the trees whipping past him.

"Find who? Edward what is going on?"

"I must find my love!" Edward said, sounding determined and stubborn. This did not answer her question, in fact it confused Bella even more.

"Your love? Edward I'm right here! Now come back so we can gather everyone else!" Bella was getting panicked now. Edward was acting strange, and she had no idea where Renesmee or Jacob was. Had they darted off too? Suddenly she was aware of the dial tone at her ear.

"Edward?" No answer. He had hung up on her! He had never hung up on her so rudely in his life! Something was definitely wrong. She was just about to dial Jacob's number when there was a rustle in the trees near the outer edge of the garden. Then something, or someone was appearing out of it. Bella rushed outside to see a vampire, just as Carlisle had thought, appearing out of the trees. It was a man, he had short, brown hair, a boyish grin plastered on his face, well worn jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch sea blue tee shirt on, with casual trainers. He stopped when he saw Bella, and his grin got wider.

"A shield, eh? That's something I haven't come across in a while" he laughed, and Bella gasped. How did he know what she was?

"Who are you?" Bella's eyes raced over his body, he seemed like an average vampire, that was until she came to his eyes. They were a startling shade of blue. But he was so obviously a vampire, his pale, hard skin, his quick, gracefulness in which he moved, his assurance of her and what she was. How was his eyes that colour.

"Oh, I can't tell you that yet. It would ruin the game!" he chortled thoroughly, and Bella regarded him cautiously.

"What game?" She took a step towards him and he stayed squarely where he was, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I can't tell you that either. Don't worry, you'll soon find out. And my name is Matthew, by the way. Matthew Sherridan." He held out his hand and Bella shook it, still shocked. And confused. He had just said he couldn't tell her who he was, yet now he had said his full name? And what game had he been talking about? And why was his eyes blue? She managed to cram all these thoughts in while she was shaking his hand, then quickly let go, stepping back a bit. She wasn't sure what to make of this Matthew Sherridan.

"Ah, come now, you can get close to me. I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other these past couple of weeks" he had a cheeky Irish accent, and he reminded her slightly of Liam, Siobhan's mate. Thinking of mates, she blurted out unthinkingly

"I'm married" she lifted her hand slightly, letting Elizabeth Masen's ring glitter in the sunlight.

"Ah, that's a shame, pretty thing like you, we could have had a good time together. And the fact that your a shield just makes everything so much more interesting. There will be someone to run around and try and fix everything, instead of me doing everything" he was mysterious, this man. Bella had no idea what to make of him, yet at the same time she was drawing everything he said in, trying to come to a logical solution.

"So let me get this straight, you're playing a game, and I have to fix everything?" If he answered this, maybe she could get some of the answers she so desperately craved.

"Ah, you are intuitive, aren't you... you never told me your name!" He said the last part accusingly, yet jokingly. She wasn't sure if she first part had been a compliment are sarcasm.

"Bella. Bella Cullen" she held out her hand, although they had already shaken hands. He took it and pumped it enthusiastically.

"Well then, Bella Cullen. Let the games begin" he dropped her hand and took off into the forest, leaving her confused, worried and alone. _Let the games begin._

**AN – Did you like it? Want to hear more? Let me know what you think, I'll be very grateful! **


	2. Confused, Again

LTGB Chapter 2

**AN – Hey, sorry I haven't updated, it's been a crazy month. I promise I'll be better! And keep those reviews coming, they make me happy. **

Now Matthew Sherridan had gone Bella wasn't sure what to do with herself. She could stay here and wait, but currently she felt so helpless that the idea literally repulsed her. So instead she took off into the forest, she was tempted to follow Matthew's path – his scent was quite sweet for a vampire, she noted – but didn't. Instead she found herself following her families trails, until finally she emerged at Forks High School.

She sniffed the air, the scent of petrol and diesel was in the air. Bella checked her watch; school had gotten out fifteen minutes ago and as the day was Friday, people were in a rush to start their weekend. Why would her family go here?

She leaned closer to the ground and smelled, checking around her before doing so, she didn't want to look strange. She could tell that her families paths had changed here, they had all gone off in different directions, though it was only three of the Cullens who had ended up at the school. There was a trail heading into the school, so she decided to follow it. If anyone saw her she could say she was here to pick up school things, back for the weekend from college. She doubted she would have to use the lie, but she stored it away for later anyway. She had gotten much better at lying since she had become a vampire, maybe it was a natural thing for them, having to keep the secret and all. She pondered this on one side of her mind whilst the other looked around for signs of vampires, or of any life. It seemed mysteriously empty.

Bella never stayed after school, so she didn't have any human memory to compare the emptiness to, to see if this was normal or if something was wrong. She hadn't been here since she had graduated, nothing had changed much. The posters were a bit different, leading up to the cafeteria more 'healthy eating' posters were scattered around. On one of the posters someone had changed the words 'healthy eating' to 'healthy farting' somehow and had added a puff of smoke to the smiley face's behind. Bella snorted, typical Forks students, bored with life, trying to make things more exciting for themselves.

Looking at the poster, it made her appreciate what she had. It was probably strange to find yourself appreciating life whilst looking at a badly vandalised picture, but she could. Bella thought about how Edward and the Cullens had saved her from a life of normality, a life of boredom, a life of growing old, human and weak. Bella had always wanted to get on with life, and now she could, because she had the best people she could dream of to spend it with. A smile crept up on her face and she turned away from the picture, and continued her search.

She was just about to enter the courtyard when her phone when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She swiftly pulled it out, scanning the tiny silver phones display before answering, relieved.

"Alice!"

"Oh, Bella, something is wrong, something is very wrong!" She sounded distressed.

"Yes, I figured that out when you all went shooting out the house without a words notice!" Bella grimaced at the memory, and the confusion that she still felt.

"I couldn't help it! None of us could. It was like something, or someone, was pulling us away. I just had to go!" Alice's voice sounded strained, as if she was trying to resist the pull even now.

"Okay, Alice, I forgive you. But please tell me what's going on?" Bella just wanted answers, she sighed loudly, watching her breath come out in front of her. Winter was coming soon.

"I wish I could, Bella, but I have no idea what is going on myself" Bella sighed again, twice in two minutes.

"Just get back to the house, Alice, and we can talk about this" there was rustling on the other end of the line, and she heard Alice saying something to someone. Who was she with? And where was she?

"Alice?"

"Bella, I've got to go, I need to catch my plane" Alice was about to hang up on her, and now she was even more confused.

"_Your plane_! Where are you going!" Why was Alice leaving her? Is that where the others were headed, the airport?

"I'm going to find him, he's the only one who can stop this feeling" Alice said matter of factly.

"Who!" They way Alice talked reminded her of Edward talked, about his 'love'. Bella shivered thinking about it, she really didn't want to think about what that meant right now. She just had to count that this wasn't Edward's fault, because everyone else was gone too. She just hoped he came to his senses.

"I can't say, I can't see. But I've got to go. I'm going to Vo-" The line went dead, and Bella stared in shock at the phone. She could guess what Alice was about to say. She was going to Volterra. _Why_! Bella fought the urge to scream. She didn't realise she was walking until she caught the scent. It was familiar, very familiar. She followed it, until finally she heard the words.

"Mike!" No, it couldn't be...Bella rounded the corner and gasped in shock, horror, and disgust. She saw a couple kissing – if you could call it that – and it looked pretty...nasty. But that wasn't the worst part.

"_Rosalie_!"

**AN – Rosalie and Mike, can you say ew? I can. Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Explanations Or Not

LTGB Chapter 3

**AN – It's been a long time, I'm very sorry!**

Bella stared, shocked, as the couple parted, and shifted awkwardly on their feet. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Mike, why are you even here? You don't go to this school anymore!" Mike blushed, and Bella almost gagged. She thought she would never see this boy again, and now she finds him making out with Rosalie! There was a sentence she never thought she would think.

"Well, I-" Bella cut him off, she felt guilty for being rude but just had to say;

"Stop staring at him Rosalie! Emmett, remember?" Rosalie started to walk guiltily away from Mike, but she could see the sidelong glances she kept throwing, trying to get eye contact. Bella almost carelessly pointed her hand in the other direction, must faster than any human would have. Mike didn't notice, he was looking at the floor, avoiding her gaze. She sighed, watched Rosalie walk away, then turned back to Mike.

"Sorry, Mike, continue" Bella crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

"Well, I got a call from the school, to pick up some books that they had found, and I was just going in and Rosalie came up to me, and..." He sounded wistful, like he was remembering the moment. She was sure this moment would be ingrained in his brain forever, and when Rosalie came out of whatever state she was in, there would be hell to pay. But right now, Bella could only deal with everything as it came, and sort out the regrets later.

"Okay, Mike. Good to see you, I've got to find Rosalie" Bella started to walk off, but Mike called her back.

"Wait Bella!" She turned around and raised her eyebrows, waiting like he asked.

"I've told you why I'm here...but why are you here? Shouldn't you be at college?" The lie came fluidly out of her mouth, and in one part of her mind Bella wondered if vampires had a natural instinct for lying, to protect the secret.

"I'm here visiting my family, I missed them" Mike nodded her head, and Bella was relieved her lie was accepted.

"Yeah, you must get homesick in New Hampshire. Well, I'll see you. You...you look good Bella" he stuttered at the end, not sure how to deliver the compliment, and it took some control to not register the surprise on her face. First, she was surprised that Mike even remembered where she was going to college, she had no idea where he was going. And that he had given the compliment, but then again, this was _Mike_. Some people never change.

"Thanks. You too" he nodded, and they both went their separate ways, Mike choosing to avoid Bella and go the opposite direction. It was a good choice. First Edward's mysterious phone conversation – who was 'his love'? Wasn't that her! – then Alice getting on a plane to what she assumed to be Volterra, now Rosalie and Mike. What was next! She started running back to their home, she really hoped Rosalie was there so she could ask her what was going on. When she had mentioned Emmett, there was awareness in Rosalie's eyes but it was like she was in a trance, she didn't know what she was doing. Could this be-

"Hello there Bella" an Irish voice crooned, and she quickly span around to face him. Matthew Sherridan, appearing out of the Forks forest again, causing more confusion.

"Hello there Matt. Would you like to tell me what's going on?" She shortened him name tersely, if he was going to use her shortened name – even if she'd asked him to – then she could use his, right? And at the moment she was angry, and confused, and really wanted everything to be okay again. If she was human she would automatically assume she was dreaming. But of course now, that could never be true.

"Matt, I like it. I've never had a nickname before..." _Matt_ mused, saying the last sentence almost wistfully.

"Well Matt, I really would like an explanation" she crossed her arms just as she had done with Mike, waiting.

"Sorry, pet, I can't give you one. Actually, I can, I'm just not going to give one to you" he laughed, and Bella could feel her shield. This wasn't good, it meant she was angry, too angry. And _pet_? Red started to tint her vision like a slow moving filter.

"Why not?" It came out as a snap, and Matthew took a couple of precautionary steps back, back into the forest. His figure became darker, less certain, as if he himself was fading out. No. Bella heard the word in her head, and knew if he ran again, she would follow him, no matter where he went. She would pin him down and demand answers if she had to, she was tired of the games.

"Because it's all part of the game, love" he shrugged, and with the word love Edward's conversation was brought to the forefront of her mind. This had only started when he had turned up...was this _his_ doing!

"It's you, isn't it? You've been making them go..." she dropped her eyes to the floor as she thought. What could motivate them all like that, to just up and leave?

"Well done, Bella. Now you just need to work out how to stop me" he grinned, and the red colour tinting her vision was no longer moving slowly. She took a threatening step forward. Matt took a step backwards, further into the darkness.

"How long this goes on for is all up to you, Bella. This should be a good one" he said the last part more to himself than to her, and with his final word took off into the forest. _No! _She was fully prepared to follow him, when her phone beeped. Normally she would have ignored it, but if it was Edward...the elusive Matthew Sherridan could wait. Pulling out her phone – which had seen more action today than in her months of using it – she saw that she had a text message. The sender surprised her. Jasper? What did he want? The text was blank, instead there was simply a picture attached. Jasper, his lips pressed against Tanya's cheek. What was going on! She couldn't help it, Bella took a big breath, and screamed in anger. Deep in the forest, there was a low chuckle. She dived into the trees, fuelled by her anger. Matthew Sherridan was going down.


	4. La Push

LTGB Chapter 4 –

**AN –Wow, I didn't realise it had been so long. Now I've finally started updating Belladventure, I can focus a bit more on this too. I wanted to do a Matthew POV, just to experiment. Tell me if you like it, I'll do more POV things.**

**Matt POV – **

I raced through the unfamiliar forest, tracking my old trail and hoping that Bella wouldn't decide to follow. I thought I was fine, I heard a piercing scream of anger in the forest, and chuckled to myself. I was really winding the girl up. Unfortunately my laugh seemed to annoy her further, and she darted into the forest, after me I could only assume. I sped up my pace, trying to outrun the girl and get to the hiding spot I found earlier, she wouldn't be able to find me then.

This certainly was one of my funniest game, recently it had gotten boring watching every vampire in the area walk around, unaware of what was going on. It had taken them almost three weeks to realise something wasn't right, a record in my books. And when I finally let my power down, all the screaming! My ear drums almost burst, they were so angry! Vampires just can't appreciate humour anymore. The worst were the Volturi, I'm sure they-

A sound broke off my thought, and I risked a look back. It was the girl, Bella, and she was far closer than I had expected. She looked mad, rage pouring over her beautiful features. She was certainly the prettiest vampire I had come across in a while, she looked so down to earth, though she may have an anger problem, judging by her crazed actions now. Luckily, I saw the turn off and crossed the trees. I saw her skid to a halt and frown unhappily at an invisible line. _What was that about? _I ran faster, before she decided to chase me again, and passed a sign I had seen before. Welcome to La Push.

**Third Person - **

_That, that...IDIOT! _Bella seethed as she paced up and down the invisible border to La Push. Vampires were allowed into La Push now; with permission. But there was not a werewolf in sight, and she really didn't want to get Jacob involved in this too, if he went crazy too, she may just have to kill Matthew Sherridan, and at the time she would enjoy it, but the silly innocent person she was, it would probably irritate her, and she wasn't going to let _Matt_ irritate her for the rest of eternity.

Instead she would win this little game, and get everybody back to normal. All she had to do was round everyone up and... The thought stopped there. She honestly didn't have a clue what she would do once she had rounded everyone up. Maybe she could try and slap them out of it. Rosalie would forgive her for slapping her, right? Bella thought, considering. _Rosalie_ just made out with _Mike Newton_. She would be grateful. Plus, seeing as Bella would never be able to do it, Rosalie would jump at the chance of hitting Edward, and if that's what it took to wake up Edward from whatever state he was in, Bella would take it.

It was settled then. She would round everyone up, then slap them – if it came to that – awake. Maybe just being back in their house would change their strange behaviours.

"I can do this!" Bella's half enthusiastic voice sounded, trying to gather support from inside her. One side of her was doubtful, but this wasn't the ideal time for pessimism. She wouldn't be defeated by Matt. She _refused_. Taking off into the jungle Bella sighed. How had such a normal day gone so wrong?

**Matt POV – **

Bella's statement had made me laugh. _'I can do this!' _Her voice had sounded so doubtful and unsure, but nevertheless it was still determined. She was just so...interesting. It was refreshing. Shame she was married. I would like to get to know her. I was sure I would see enough of her during this game, and the thought cheered me up. Whilst Bella herself was doubtful, I didn't have any doubts at all. Her anger would spur her on, she was surprisingly feisty, and I knew she would manage to wake everyone up from my influence. It would just take her some time. And that was the fun of it. A rustle stopped my light chuckles, and my head scanned over to the right. Another rustle came from the bush, and a strange pulsing reached my senses from the direction of the bush. What was going on?

"Vampire" the sneer came from the bush, and as the person came further towards me, my thoughts were confused. Who was this person, and why did they smell so...bad? A raised up from my crouched position and stood up, the person in the bush doing exactly the same.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy was large, in both stature and muscles, towering several inches above me, with russet skin and dark, unfathomable eyes. His nose – which looked to have been broken at least two times – was wrinkled and his face contorted in disgust. I guess the smell was getting to him too.

"I should be asking you the same question. What is that awful smell, it's really strange?" I sniffed the air, and it seemed the smell was coming from him. Why would a human smell like that? Like a...dog?

"What's that, choking on your own sickly scent, blood-sucker?" Sickly sweet? I happen to know that I smell gorgeous, like marshmallows so I'm told. And _blood-sucker_? How crude.

"Hey, I take offense to that, I'm vegetarian you know" I grinned a toothy grin at him, though this seemed to infuriate him further.

"A Cullen? Didn't they tell you the rules, or do I have to teach you?" So he knew of the Cullens. But what rules? Did it have to do with Bella pacing up and down that invisible line? What invisible border had I crossed?

"Sorry mate, I guess I overstepped the line. I'll just leave now" I started backing up, thinking about what I'd said. _Overstepping the line_. Was that phrase literal or not? My footfalls stopped when his arms started moving towards his shirt. Then his pants.

"Er, mate?" The large boy was unbuttoning his shorts, his face still contorted in disgust. I didn't exactly fancy seeing his breakfast, nor did I fancy being attacked. With him naked. A shiver ran down my spine, and I actually felt scared.

"Sorry...uh mate? I don't...swing that way. But uh, good luck to you?" My voice was almost shaking, and the boy flashed a horrifying grin.

"I'm not gay, stupid leech. I don't think Rebecca would like it if I was" he laughed, a weird chortling, husky sound, and I continued to step back, faster this time. With his shorts strapped around his ankle, the pulsing in the air started, and I watched in horror as he changed, his shape, body, and features all becoming something I never expected to see. A wolf? Werewolves? Wow, was I in trouble. The wolf howled, and I took off running straight in the other direction, back past the invisible line. I ran straight into Bella, who fell to the floor with me, her hands wrapping around my torso. This was embarrassing. The wolf stopped at the border, looking angry and howling continuously. I looked towards Bella in fear.

"Help me." I whispered, closing my eyes. Bella looked bewildered for a second, before letting me out of her tight embrace, and stood up and faced the wolf.

"Don't worry, Paul. This one's _mine_" she grinned, and I felt even more frightened. Where was I, and what had I done!?

**AN – Liked it? Had to get the wolf thing in there, because to another person it would look very strange, someone just randomly stripping off. Thoughts?**


	5. Wolfy Encounters

Let The Games Begin Chapter 5 –

**AN – You liked the POV thing, I'll do more of them! Would you like me to do everything in POV's or keep it 3****rd**** person, with some POV's? Or would that be too confusing? Let me know! (This is all in 3****rd**** person until I find out your opinions)**

Paul growled as Bella stood in front of the new vampire, arms spread out slightly, feet ready to react to any movement he may make. _Who was this guy?_

"What's going on?" Sam skidded to a stop perfectly at the border, and seemed breathless. He must have sprinted here when he'd heard Paul's howls. But why didn't he phase? Seeing Bella and Paul's confused faces, he explained.

"I was at a dinner at Emily's, with some of her family. It was a semi-formal event, and I didn't want to get my clothes messy" Bella and Paul nodded, but Matthew was more confused than ever by this even larger man's low, authoritive voice.

"Can I just ask? Who are you people?" Matthew said from the ground, where he was sitting. Realising everyone was above him, he motioned to get up. Bella's glare stopped him.

"Oh. This is the cause of the disturbance?" Sam nodded towards Matt, observing him.

"Yes. He's only just got here and has caused quite a lot of trouble. I was just telling Paul that he was _mine_" the possessive edge to Bella's voice took back Sam, usually she was so kind. But Paul hadn't even spent five minutes with the vampire and knew what she meant. He simply growled instead.

"Really? How troublesome. But he's a vegetarian, yes? He's not much threat to us, but still, the treaty applies" Sam reasoned, Bella agreeing before he had even finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to tell him the rules. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. _All of it._" The last part was for Matt, she gave him an 'I mean it' look.

"You can be a frightening person when you want to be" Matthew pointed out, his Irish roots prominent in his words. Bella grinned, teeth reflecting off the barely showing sunlight she'd become so accustomed to in two years.

"So I've been told" she winked, then her face clouded back over with annoyance, as if she'd just remembered that she was supposed to be angry at him. Matthew stifled a chuckle.

"So you will deal with him?" Sam asked, already starting to walk away. Paul was giving Matthew the wolf equivalent of a glare.

"Yes, gladly" the menace was back in Bella's voice, and Matt felt himself start to cower away. It was silly, to be scared of this girl – not even in her 20's! – but she just had this...side to her. It was very unnerving. He wasn't sure if she was going to start laughing or growling. He was frightened, but genuinely intrigued. Bella was like a puzzle he couldn't solve. _Fascinating._

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Bella asked, her teeth glinting.

"Nothing" he smiled, and she regarded him curiously, her gaze only deviating to watch Sam wave and run off. Paul growled as he backed slowly away, before howling into the air, obviously indicating for the pack that the situation was over.

"So...that was interesting?" he said, going over what had just happened.

"You smell that. It's the smell of werewolves. There's a whole pack of them, ready to devour you for stepping onto their land. If you weren't a vegetarian, you would have been as good as dead" Bella looked up, and Matt finally started to get up. She was lost in her thoughts, and it seemed like a perfect chance to try and get up from his lower position – and seemingly status – on the floor.

"Right. Werewolves." He nodded, and Bella only slightly regarded his change in position. She was thinking of human times, with Laurent and her first meeting with the wolves. It was true what she had said. Laurent had been part vegetarian, and the wolves had killed him. But the circumstances were different, he nearly killed her. But still, she had a feeling her intervention – and Matthew Sherridan's life choices – had saved his life. She sighed, starting to drum her nimble fingers along her thighs.

"You see that tree over there?" Bella pointed to a distant tree. He nodded.

"Keep following that line for a good few miles, until you reach the sea. That's the borderline between our territories. We have a treaty with the wolves, and are good friends with them. But we don't come into their lands without permission, and vice versa. Forks is neutral territory. You got that?" Matthew thought about what she had just said. Vampire's being friends with their enemies; the werewolf. These Cullens were so _strange_. Who knew these kinder, 'vegetarian' vampires could be so human-like, but still possess the qualities of vampires. Most normal vampires were vicious, animalistic in nature. These people were different, better. He decided that he liked them.

"Oh, and Matt. I've got you now" Bella wrapped her hands around Matthew's body, and he sighed dejectedly. But he was having so much fun, he didn't want it to be over yet. So much for liking the Cullens. Or maybe it was just Bella.

"Bella!" A male voice cried, and she spun around, accidently releasing her hold of Matthew.

"Emmett!?" Bella asked the large, burly vampire. He grinned and started running full pelt towards her, swooping her around in a bear hug.

"Bella, I love you" her eyes widened, like saucers, and she squirmed out of his embrace.

"Emmett, what are you talking about? You love _Rosalie_. I love _Edward_. Not the other way around" Bella reasoned, trying to get out of the hold Emmett currently had on her arm.

"It's not the other way around. I know exactly what I'm talking about, it's all clear. Bella, I love you!" He grabbed her in a bear hug again, though Matthew could tell but his more defined muscles that this time, it wasn't a hold she was getting out of.

"Thanks mate. Looks like you haven't got me, Bella. We'll meet again soon" he started running, but stopped. "Oh, and thanks for the rules" he winked and took off again, looking for another hiding spot.

"No, EMMETT! He got AWAY! STOP!" Her cries were desperate, and she slapped him, hoping to test her theory out. It didn't work. He was still looking at her with that loving look in his eyes, the one that was reserved for Rosalie – and grizzly bears – only.

"Come on Bella, we would make a great couple" Emmett reasoned, getting closer.

"No, we wouldn't. Stop, I don't love you, I-I hate you!" The cry was even more desperate now, as she tried to avoid Emmett's waiting lips. She squeezed her eyes shut...but nothing came. She opened, her eyes, to see Emmett's awestruck expression.

"Emmett?" Bella asked. His confused face turned towards hers, and he cocked his head, which wasn't as close to hers now.

"Bella, where am I, and why am I holding you?" _Success!_

**AN – Another chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
